Fansong
The Fansong is a song by Dethklok. It is about Dethklok fans and how much Dethklok hates them. History The Fansong was exclusively revealed to Dethklok fans in Mordhaus for one time only. During the showing, Eric and Edgar Jomfru recorded the audio, and attempted to blackmail Dethklok into paying them for good reviews on their fansite by threatening to release it on the Internet. Their plan failed, however, when Eric was killed by snipers and Edgar was captured and imprisoned. The Fansong was later released on the Dethalbum. During live concerts, the Fansong is used as an encore, and no video footage is played. The guitar solo for the Fansong is noted for its canon-like style: Skwisgaar Skwigelf plays four measures of the solo, and for the next four, Toki Wartooth plays what Skwisgaar just played while Skwisgaar moves onto the next four measures, and so on. Unlike a round, however, which keeps on going, the solo ends after sixteen measures. Music video The music video for the Fansong is more performance-based than others. It features the band members performing the song in a blue room, but not all at the same time. Rather, one member performs for one beat, before disappearing and being replaced by another. However, there are some occasions when the entire band appears at once. Although there is a music video for the Fansong, it was not released onto the DVD included with the deluxe edition of the Dethalbum II. Instead, the Fansong is a hidden track, appearing after multiple minutes of silence following the music video for "Go into the Water". During the part where "DIE" is repeated over and over, if it is paused at anytime when it shows nathan singing multiple faces of fans and characters can be seen including Dr. Rockzo. Lyrics You people out there give us something more than just record sales You give us something to hate And we hate you, you brainless mutants You hunched and blinded mutants Living in chat rooms You masturbate on the sheets Your mothers clean for you You have lined my pockets Overflowed with gold You're living with your parents And you're 35 years old You're a bunch of banks That I'd like to rob You're my online cash transaction You're my future stocks Transfer you like money To a Swiss account Spend you on an impulse buy And zero you all out Hate (x16) '' ''You sad and putrid losers Complaining on the couch Think you're fucking better than us? You can't leave your house Deluded little maggots Fold your arms and frown Go to work and make me money Before I put you down You're a bunch of banks That I'd like to rob You're my online cash transaction You're my future stocks Transfer you like money To a Swiss account Spend you on an impulse buy And zero you all out Hate (x16) '' ''I would like to get some sleep But you keep buying all our things My overhead is way too deep For us to not make all these things It's way too cynical, you see? Hating what's supporting me I am not you, I thank the gods And if I were, I'd die like dogs Die (x28) You're a bunch of banks That I'd like to rob You're my online cash transaction You're my future stocks Transfer you like money To a Swiss account Spend you an on impulse buy And zero you all out You're a credit card That I will defile Every time I max you out I get a thousand miles You're a brand new car That I do not need Wrap you round a telephone pole Shrug it off and leave Just follow me Down the elevator Through the gates Down the stairs Just keep on walking Through the hallway Now open the door Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok Category:Dethklok Fans